


Lord's Consort

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Is A Bitch, Dominant Robb, F/M, Favors, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Possessive Robb, Robb & Jon, Slash, Stannis and Robert, cuteness, robbxjon - Freeform, submissive Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jon is made the consort to the Lord of Winterfell. The sequel to I Own You.





	Lord's Consort

Title: Lord's Consort

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon, Stannis/Robert, and Ned/Catelyn.

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow and Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, and Bran Stark.

Summary: Jon is made the consort to the Lord of Winterfell.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out! Now!" Jon roared as he continued to try to force the door open only to be stopped. The guards in front of the door were under strict orders to keep the Lord's consort inside at all times until told other wise.

"Robb Stark! Let me out of here! Robb!" Jon yelled again before growling in frustration.

"Send letter to King Robert, I want him to be informed that he and Stannis are invited to the wedding of Robb Stark and Jon Snow." Robb announced into the council stunning everyone to silence.

Catelyn Stark was the first to snap back into the reality of the situation, the disgust clear on her face. "King Robert will never allow this."

Robb Stark smiled at his mother, "He will. Do not worry mother, you'll be invited."

Catelyn face twisted into a bubbling rage as she turned to her husband. The former Lord Stark stayed quiet not bothering to open his mouth at all. "Say something to him Ned! He's delusional. You will not make that bastard your consort, you will not disgrace me in such a way. Ned-"

"Speak again and I will have you caged with the animals. I am Lord Stark now. You have no power over me anymore and you never will again. No silence your tongue or I will silence it for you." Robb snapped.

"Now return to your business. Father see to it that all the preparations are done before the next full moon." Robb told his father ignoring the shocked faces. He wanted to be married to Jon as soon as he could.

* * *

Jon shoved at the door once more before giving up. Laying down back against the door, he couldn't believe what was happening to him. All his life, he's been the stain on Stark House and now he finally could change it. However he couldn't now, he was stuck remaining as the stain on House Stark.

"Jon."

Jon shot up as he stared at the door. "I'm coming in." Robb announced as he pushed the door open. Suddenly Jon felt all his angry multiple as he launched himself at Robb knocking the newly Lord down. Robb groaned as he felt Jon's hand smack him across the face before an fist landed on his stomach. Gripping Jon's hands tightly and holding them to his chest Robb turned him and his brother over. 

"Jon-"

"Why? Why would you trap me here!"

Robb sighed as he released Jon's wrists standing himself up. Holding a hand out to Jon who took it without an second thought allowing himself to be pulled up. "Listen to me. I do not wish to trap you. I only wish to protect you. The Wall is cruel and unforgiving to all that come. What if something happens to father, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon or me? You wouldn't be able to come back."

"So you wish to keep me here as the stain on the Stark House."

"Never. You want to be a Stark, no matter how much you wish to deny it. I wish for you to be Stark but not any Stark, mine. Let me protect like you have done us for so long. Let me take care of you Jon, please." Robb whispered as he pulled his brother closer to his chest. Jon blushed as he looked up at Robb who leaned down to capture his brother's lips in a kiss.

"Marry me Jon Snow, and become my consort?"

"Yes."


End file.
